


A Dream Come True

by Sutterizedchucky712



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutterizedchucky712/pseuds/Sutterizedchucky712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey needed to help Eric, but what she didn't realize was that the mini vacation was for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

Eric Staal was in a funk, and not just any funk, the worst kind of funk. He hadn't been scoring, or anything really. I knew what I had to do as his best friend. I needed to get him out of Raeigh for the weekend. The Carolina Hurricanes had the weeked off, and I dragged him out of the house.

"I am not going. I'm not in the mood Bails. I want to stay home." He whined.

I know what you're thinking, no I was not his wife, girlfriend or fiancee. I became Eric's best friend and 'date' since we had met in Raleigh. Since he needed dates to events, I was his go to girl. Not that I minded. Anyways this isn't about me. This is about Eric.

"Eric Craig Staal! Get your ass in the car NOW!" I had a three hour drive ahead of me with a cranky guy in the car, I was in no mood to play around. Plus I had dealt with Eric for the past few weeks, since he has been in the funk.

I decided to take a spontaneous trip down to Charlotte. Maybe seeing Jared would help. Yes, we had Jordan, and yes I had talked to him and he agreed that it was the best thing for Eric right now. He needed to clear his head. The best way to do that? Why go see Jared and the Charlotte Checkers play of course! Eric needed to be on the other side of the glass for once.

Luckily he didn't fight me anymore on this anymore and I made the drive to Charlotte.

"Okay we are here." I pulled into the Time Warner Cable Arena Parking lot.

We had passes to go to the locker room, as I had called in a favor to Jared. Baby Staal owed me. Any how, we were early enough to go to the locker room before the game started.

"What are we doing here?" E asked, confused.

"We are here to support your little brother. And to have fun. We are sitting in the stands but right now we are mingling with the guys. So be nice" I glared at him.

"Oh and don't give shit to Jared. He's trying his best and working his ass off"

We got into the locker room with no problems. I gave Eric a baseball hat and a Checkers jersey so he wouldn't be recognized. No, it was not a Staal jersey either. I picked out a Sutter jersey, my personal choice of course.

After an hour of mingling with the guys, it was time to let them do their pregame routines and head to the seats. I got us seats behind the Checkers bench. It wasn't a very smart idea on my part.

"Eric, don't you go down to the bench or on that ice. I know you know all this stuff but no. You are not the coach, and today you are just a fan, not a player. Got it hotshot?"

"Yes, but I can't help it. It's in my blood, in my nature."

The game had started and it was going well, until the penalties started. Of course there was a girl next to him, and She definately knew her stuff. i am not talking about me, although I knew my stuff about hockey. Eric got talking to her, and she didn't seem phased by the fact that she was talking to Eric Staal, Captain of the Carolina Hurricanes. Honestly, it was nice to see. He always had girls throwing themselves at him and I hated it. Eric was a normal human being.

"Hey Bails, I'm going to take Skylyn down to the locker room. Are you coming?" I shook my head. I didn't need to be in the way. I pushed the feeling that I had in my gut away, and waited for my brother, Aaron Palushaj to come out. We had been close all our lives, even with a five year difference and he knew when I wasn't telling the truth.

"What happened? I didn't get hurt, no one got hurt and we won. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Baileybug?" Oh how I hated that name. He always called me that.

"Nothing. It's just.. I hate seeing Eric like this. In this funk he's in. He works his ass off and now, he has nothing to show for it, He's a Captain, a leader." I smiled softly.

"Come on. There's more. Who is- wait a minute, you like him." Aaron smirked.

"No. I can't. I don't like Eric in that way. He's my best friend, you know, kind of like you. I can't like someone who is like my brother!"

Could I? No, That would be wrong. But, the feeling hit me again when I saw Skylyn and Eric laughing. I couldn't like Eric Staal...Could I? Holy shit! I was actually jealous over a guy who had become my best friend. I knew Eric and there was no way he would hookup with Skylyn. He was better then that. He sure as hell wasn't Jordan. Nothing against Jordan, I loved him to death too, but he was a bit of a man whore.

Honestly, I knew Eric knew what he was doing. He had that Staal smirk on his face every damn time I looked at him. I had had enough. I excused myself from Aaron and walked right over to Eric.

"What game do you think you're playing? You don't just- I mean you just met her! "

"Bailey I realy don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you play innocent with me Staal! I saw you. You were trying to make me jealous!  
Why the hell would you even do such a thing?" I glared at him.

"It worked didn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it did. Wait did Jared or Aaron put you up to this? I am going to kick their asses!" I seethed.

"No they didn't, although Aaron may have guided me in the right direction."

I shook my head. Leave it to my brother to do something like this.

"Skylyn was a friend of Mike Murphy's." Honestly I wasn't at all surprised that she was a pawn in this, after hearing that Aaron set this all up.

"So, Bailey Palushaj, I would be honored of you would be my girl." I smirked, Eric was trying to be all formal and romantic.

"Yes" I smiled and hugged him.

Holy shit, I was now dating Eric fucking Staal, the Captain of the Carolina Hurricanes. My brother was doing well with the team. My life is perfect.


End file.
